Can't Hardly Wait
by CMGeek
Summary: AU AH - Bella: All my hopes were coming together. This was everything I had wanted and waited patiently for.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I merely play with the characters for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours._**

_A/n: I wanted to say thank you to **ta****welephant** for being so generous and donating in the Fandom Gives Back author auction and purchasing the words for this. It went to a great organization and a wonderful cause. Please be sure to check out her stories here:**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1892112/tawelephant**_

_Also I would like to thank **IHateCleanBreaks** for beta'ing this for me. You're wonderful sweetie! Thank you so much! Be sure to check out her completed story**Changing Prejudices**. You can find her here: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1682142/**_

_I hope you enjoy this. For those waiting for updates to my other stories, I'm working on them. Hopefully I'll have something put together very soon. Thank you for being so patient with me. ~Crissa_

* * *

_**Can't Hardly Wait**_

_A FGB o/s for tawelephant_

* * *

I felt a gentle tug on the blanket covering me and rolled over to my side. I was met with a cold wet nose and a sloppy lick across my face. I opened my eyes and looked at Gracie, my four year old beagle; she licked me again. Her cute little face could not distract me from the horrid smell of her doggy breath. I pushed her away and wiped at my face.

"Gracie, what are you doing in my bed you silly little dog?" She gave a little whine and tried to move toward my face again. I held her back and sat up. "No you silly little thing, down you go. I'm up, I'll get you some food soon."

Gracie jumped down off the bed, which wasn't all that far, her little nails clicking across the floor as she scurried out into the living room. I'd only just moved in a few days ago and so I hadn't had enough time to pick out a bed frame. So it sat on the floor which was convenient in a way, since I often became tangled in my sheets and fell out of bed anyways. At least it wouldn't be that far of a fall.

I threw back the blanket covering me and swung my legs over the side. I shivered as my bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor of my bedroom. Add rug to the list of things I needed to purchase at some point. But this being my first apartment it may take a while.

I, Isabella Swan, was finally on my own. I'd defied my friends and family and moved from the small little town of Forks Washington, to the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles, California. I had recently accepted a job as an editorial assistant at one of the major magazines. I started soon and I couldn't wait. I was determined to make this new life everything it could be.

No one understood my reasons, but in my mind they didn't need to. This was ultimately about my happiness, and Los Angeles would make me happy. I was sure of that. L.A. was warm and sunny; everything that Forks was _not_. I would get to enjoy the lovely weather, meet fabulous people from all walks of life... Even a stressful low paying job would be worth all of that. I couldn't wait to find my way down to the beach but that was for another day. Today I had big plans.

I made my way to my closet and shuffled through the brand new sun dresses that hung in it. I was so grateful for Alice, the first time ever my baby sister's drive for fashion had actually helped me. I moved past the dresses and found a beautiful teal cami. I walked over and placed it on my bed, the first half of my outfit found, before heading into my bathroom to start my morning routine.

It didn't take me nearly as long to shower as usual since Alice and Renee, my mother, had treated me to a spa day just before heading down here. There was nothing to shave and even my hair was easier to wash. I chose to have it cut rather short, the shortest I'd ever had it. I made the decision based on the heat of southern California and the ease of styling. With the move sapping a good chunk of my savings spa days would be few and far between.

I climbed out of the shower and set to drying every strand of hair with the blow dryer, then brushed it into submission. I applied the most basic amount of make up, some eye liner, mascara and a small amount of clear lip gloss. I may not have my younger sister's knack for fashion but I knew how to make myself look pretty all on my own when it was needed.

I rummaged through my dresser for the other half of my outfit. Once found I shimmied into my underwear and jeans and grabbed a hoodie so that I could run Gracie down stairs for a quick walk. I walked out into my living room to see her already scratching at the front door. Perfect timing.

"I know girl. We're going right now." I quickly slipped into my flip flops and hooked her up to her leash.

Ten minutes later I was back in my apartment listening to Gracie lap water from her dish in the kitchen. I changed my top and threw on my jewelry for the day, running my fingers over the starfish that hung just an inch below my collarbone and smiled. I slid my feet into a pair of heels and gathered my purse and keys. I made a quick glance over the books I had managed to unpack the day before. Finally I chose my favorite one and tucked it into my purse, it would be perfect for reading in the sun down at Starbucks. I had spied one the first day here just a few blocks over from my apartment.

Most Starbucks were all the same, this one was cute with tables sitting outside on the sidewalk. I couldn't wait to sit at one of them so I could enjoy the warmth of the day while I read. Maybe the sun would keep me warm enough so that I could enjoy an ice cold frap without shivering for once. I'd even treat myself to a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. My stomach growled appreciatively at the idea.

I reveled in the feel of the sun on my skin during the short trek to the coffee shop. Once I arrived I ordered a caramel frappucinno and the muffin like I planned. I then set about finding a table outside, there was just one available in the corner of their small fenced in area. I wandered over and set my things down. I smiled at the old couple, a table over, who sat close whispering as they were shared a blueberry muffin. They were so sweet and adorable, they gave me a glimpse of what my parents would maybe look like one day.

Once I was settled in my seat, I propped my feet on the chair across from me and pulled my book and iPod out of my purse. I pushed my earbuds into my ears and listened to my favorite playlist as I started to read. Occasionally I would nibble on my muffin, or take a sip from my drink as I submerged myself deep within the world my favorite author had created.

Before long there was a tap on my left shoulder. I looked in that direction only to find no one was there. Maybe whoever it was realized they had the wrong person. I frowned and went back to reading. Then abruptly my earbud was pulled from my left ear and replaced with the soft caress of breath and warm lips.

"Hello Isabella..." The warm velvet sound of his voice slid over my skin causing it to prickle and tingle; his warm moist breath blowing against me only intensified the sensation.

"Edward," I breathed and he chuckled, moving away to sit at the chair beside me. I shut my book and set down on the table as I pulled my feet down and sat up straight in my chair. I peeked at the time on my iPod as I shut it off. It was only 10:30 in the morning. I pushed it and my earbuds into my purse as I smiled at him. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Edward chuckled again, pulling his sun glasses away from his eyes and pushing his fingers though his beautifully mussed reddish brown hair. His green eyes sparkled as he leaned forward resting against the table. So gorgeous.

Edward worked creating sound effects for the movie industry. He was extremely talented at his job and in other areas as well. He moonlighted sometimes at a small obscure bar, playing whichever instrument was needed. He never seemed to get bored and looked forward to it each time he was asked, which was often. It did tend to keep him out very late though.

"I told you I was excited about your arrival." It was so good to see him.

"Yes well, I figured you wouldn't be out of bed until around 2 or so this afternoon. Your late nights and all." I smirked and ate the last bite of my muffin.

While I chewed I let my eyes slide down over him taking in his appearance. He wore a surprisingly wrinkle free gray and white plaid shirt with dark corduroy shorts and a pair of black low top chucks. The light amount of hair on his legs matched the shade of that on top of his head. It appeared soft and I instantly wondered how it would feel to slide my own bare legs across them. I blinked and looked away. "You look really good."

"I made an effort since I was meeting you. Am I interrupting anything?" He motioned to my closed book and I shook my head. I watched out of the corner of my eye as his own shifted down over my body. In their wake I felt my skin flush slightly. These stupid blushes had always been a problem. "You cut your hair." He commented softly, almost guarded.

"Yes, do you like it?" I was suddenly nervous that he would hate it.

"Yes, you have a very beautiful neck." He blushed then, his cheeks growing slightly pink as he cleared his throat. "I um... I can't believe you're really here."

"I can." I answered giving him the brightest possible smile I could.

For two long years I've waited for this day.

I had actually met Edward Cullen on a flight from Phoenix to Seattle three years prior. He was flying home to visit his mother and I was returning home from the wedding of a friend. We chatted the whole way, making easy conversation and sharing stories of our youth in north western Washington. As the plane descended we exchanged email addresses and phone numbers.

I never expected him to actually contact me again. But he did and not just once but every day since. We never seemed to run out of things to talk about. We could talk for hours, laugh at ourselves until we cried and still find something else to discuss. We shared common goals and hoped for the same sorts of things in our futures.

We weren't able to see each other that often, just quick lunches when we both happened to be in Seattle. Which was hard with him in Los Angeles and me in Forks. Our separation didn't matter much, we just instead relied on our daily phone calls and frequently shared emails.

After our first year of friendship Edward began to ask off and on if I would ever consider a move down to Los Angeles. He would play it off as his remembering how much I said I loved the beach, the warmth, or the liveliness. I had a feeling though that it delved deeper than that. He even promised to take care of me until I could find my own place, if I wanted. It was a lovely offer but I would repeatedly and nicely, turn him down.

It wasn't because I didn't want to be near him. Quite the opposite in fact. It was because I had felt a shift in our friendship, at least on my side for sure. Somewhere over that first year I had become a little attached to him. My heart would ache when our calls ended and I knew what I felt was much deeper than friendship. I had a pretty good idea from some of our phone calls that Edward had maybe felt the same way.

So I began to plan.

I refused to take advantage of our friendship even if I felt there was something more, something deeper starting to happen. I didn't want to only move for him alone. If I moved to L.A. it would only be if I could support myself, and because I truly wanted to. Which the more I thought about it the more I really wanted to. So, I started looking for positions in the L.A. area and waited. It took a year and a half but finally a company hired me. I would be replacing a woman who was retiring in a year. They gave me six months to find an apartment and relocate. At the time I thought six months was a bit excessive.

I ended up being extremely grateful. It took an extensive five and a half month search to find me an apartment that I could afford and was available. I was ecstatic and relieved. I paid for the first six months to secure it, and didn't look back. My father, Charlie, and my older brother, Emmett, helped me make the move to my new home. The move went smoother than I could have hoped for, and once we were done I was left with a week to relax and settle in before I was due to start my new job.

Then I called Edward.

"How long will you be here?" He asked leaning toward me, his fingers running along mine where they sat on the table. A very familiar tingling sensation radiated up my arm from where his skin touched mine. I laced my fingers into his and gave a soft squeeze.

I leaned forward against the table until we were only inches apart. Edward's lips turned up into a playful smirk, one I loved and knew well. I was about to surprise him and couldn't wait to see his response.

"What would you say if I told you I was here to stay?" I asked in a hushed tone. I was so close I could smell his tooth paste when he blew out a slightly ragged breath.

I watched as shock registered when my words sunk in. I heard and felt his breathing pick up before he leaned back so he could look directly in my eyes, his green eyes piercing my own brown, searching. "Really, here... to stay? For good?"

"Yes." I smiled and watched as his lips twitched before spreading into a killer smile.

"Are you done here?" He waved at the table without breaking my eye contact.

'Yes' had barely cleared my lips before I was yanked up out of my chair and he swiftly shoved my book into my hand and placed my purse on my shoulder. "Edward?"

"Let's go." He said with a grin as he tugged me away from Starbucks. The older couple, who had been observing us chuckled, and waved at me. I was barely able to return it as Edward pulled me farther away up the street. I didn't know where he was going but it was the wrong direction from my apartment.

"Wrong way..." I said loudly to get his attention. He came to an abrupt stop and I crashed into his side with a small snort. He was so cute when he was flustered.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows knit together as his brow crinkled in confusion.

"You're going the wrong direction... to get to... to my apartment." I stammered out, then giggled as I watched Edward's eyes widen in surprise. _Surprise Edward._

"Ap-apartment?" He stuttered his confused expression deepened. It was so cute that I stood on my tip toes and placed a small chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth while he gaped at me. I slipped my book quickly into my purse to free up my hand then re-situated it on my shoulder.

"Yes, I rented a small apartment just a few blocks from here." I pointed back the direction we'd just came from. He turned and looked where I was pointing before returning his gaze to me.

"You seriously are here to stay, aren't you?" His smile was beginning to enter megawatt territory.

"I told you I was. Now... would you like to come see my new home?" If he said yes, which I was pretty sure he would, I would finally have him alone all to myself. A shiver of excitement made its way down my spine at that thought. All my hopes were coming together. This was everything I had wanted and waited patiently for. I could hardly wait.

"Sure... Yes, that would be great." He ran his hands through his hair then placed his sunglasses on, pushing them up his nose, and then held out his arm to me. "Miss?"

I giggled and looped my arm through his. The older couple at Starbucks was laughing harder at this point and I blew them a quick kiss as we passed by. Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss against my temple. It was a sweet chaste gesture and made a giddy feeling ran through me. I was sure I went into a full blush and didn't care.

The walk to my apartment was silly, at one point we linked our hands together and swung them between us. It was childish and light but so freeing. I'd never seen Edward smile so much as he told me about all the places he wanted to take me. Tonight we would go out to the bar he moonlighted at so he could introduce me to his friends. I looked forward to it, I was eager to know all of the people who had helped to make him as wonderful as he was.

Soon we were at the front stoop of my apartment building. Butterflies took up residence in my stomach as I stopped and looked up at the front facade. "Is this you?" He asked, pulling his sunglasses off and tucking them into the pocket of his shirt. I gave a quick nod in response, afraid of my own voice. My nerves hummed in anticipation as I pulled my key out of my pocket and pulled him after me.

We made it to the top of the first flight of stairs before I turned on him. I pressed my lips to his, my heart took flight as Edward gave a deep and needy groan at the contact. He grabbed the loops on my jeans and pulled me flush against him, his tongue dipped out just as mine did. I moaned at the way he tasted, pushing my tongue past his lips into his mouth, needing more. My fingers dug into his soft messy hair, almost of their own accord, trying to hold him to me.

My head bumped sharply against a wall, the cold of it pressed against my bare shoulders made me moan into Edward's mouth. His large strong hands moved around my waist and down to my butt and pulled me up against him. I wrapped my legs quickly around his hips. We both groaned as he pressed his hips against me, driving my need for him to its breaking point. I could already feel him growing hard against me. It was more than need, I wanted him. His long lean body pressed against my own was the most wonderful feeling in the world and I couldn't wait to feel his skin against mine. I moaned and tugged gently at his hair.

Edward's responding groan, as he pulled his mouth from mine and moved to my neck, reflected off the wall behind me. I realized then that we were still in the stairwell and had only made it up one flight of stairs, we still had four more to go. I loosened my legs from around his hips and pushed his head away. He growled softly and frowned at me.

"We have four more flights."

Edward nodded and stepped back, lowering me to the floor. His bottom lip pouted out already swollen from our needy kisses. It distracted me. I leaned up and sucked it in between my lips as I pushed him backward toward the next set of steps. Slowly we made our way up, kissing as our hands explored each other. We reached the top only to have me pushed up against the door of one of my neighbors.

Again we parted and tried to attempt another flight of stairs. It didn't go so well. Somehow Edward tripped, landing on his butt with me on top of him, straddling his hips. The feel of his hard cock pressed against me but under the barrier of our clothing was mindbogglingly annoying.

Three years of abstaining, dreaming, and anticipating culminated there in the stairwell.

My mouth hungrily attacked his as his hands frantically moved over my body. My fingers yanked at the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. Once unbuttoned, I pushed his shirt open and raked my fingers down over his chest. The light dusting of hair made me groan against his mouth. I shrugged my purse off my shoulder as he pulled the bottom of my cami up roughly, almost tearing it from my body in his haste. He threw it behind him and it came to rest on the next landing above us. His lips and tongue immediately attacked my bare breast.

My nipples hardened under the soft warm feel of his tongue as he sucked against my sensitive skin. Edward brushed his thumb back and forth over the other, it created a delicious tingling that made my insides clench. Impatiently I made quick work of the button and zipper of his shorts. I yanked them open desperate to finally feel his hard cock in my hand. Just as my fingers wrapped around him, his teeth grazed my nipple, both of us gasped.

"Fuck Isabella..." He breathed when he released my nipple. He panted against my chest as I slowly stroked him from base to tip, his hips shifting below me as he thrust into my hand.

Suddenly he pulled my hand from him and made me stand up. He tossed off his shirt then reached for the snap on my jeans. Moments later, they, along with my underwear, were around my ankles and he was pulling me back down to straddle his hips. It was awkward but we were desperate, it had seemed like forever to get to this point.

"Oh my god..." I breathed as the head of his cock rubbed between my lips and bumped against my clit. I shifted again to repeat the action and Edward threw his head back as a low growl rumbled through him. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard or saw in my life until that moment.

"Now Isabella, please..." He begged, holding my hips as he thrust up against me. I reached between us and helped guide his cock into me. With a single thrust he was finally deep inside me, knocking the breath from my lungs as I adjusted to the size and feel of him. His fingers tightened on my hips as he held me still. A long drawn out 'fucking finally' left his lips before they once again claimed my own. I doubt that I could have expressed the feeling any better than he could.

We started moving together, it was a quick and desperate pace, our gasps and soft moans filling the air of the stair well. I sat up and gripped the banister on either side for leverage to lift myself. Edward took over, and each new thrust felt deeper than the last. I looked down and watched him as he grunted and bit his plump bottom lip. His eyes locked on the swaying necklace he'd given me last year for my birthday. I rolled my hips forward slightly and my eyes nearly rolled out of my head as his cock rubbed against my clit on his next thrust.

It was all too much. I dropped my head and just let the feel of him moving inside me push me over the edge. My body tensed as I came hard around him, I groaned his name over and over. Edward groaned my name beneath me as he buried himself with one last thrust and came deep inside me. I collapsed on his chest, my breaths harsh and short against his damp skin. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and panted against my neck. There was a snort then a gruff and breathy laugh followed.

"Oh my." He gasped as one laugh turned in to many, soon I was laughing with him. I'm sure we were quite the sight, two nearly naked adults lying in a stairwell.

Edward held me tightly to him, his fingers of one hand tangled in my hair and the other wound around my waist. My laughs subsided into giggles and his to chuckles before finally completely disappearing. I leaned up away from him only far enough to look into his eyes. He was beautifully flushed, a light sheen of sweat covered both his face and chest.

"That was a first," he said through a chuckle, and I nodded. It had indeed been a first of many things. "But fun."

"Indeed." I answered as my breathing and heart rate finally returned to normal. I grinned down at him. I hoped to have many other firsts with him... and as soon as possible. Honestly, I had grown sick of waiting.

Edward's expression darkened slightly as he stared up at me. All of a sudden he had the most determined look I had ever seen on any one person in my life. His hands moved up and cradled my face. "I love you Isabella."

My heart stopped momentarily before it resumed at a frantic pace. The last two years I had hoped he felt the same. His actions over all this time screamed that he did, but I wouldn't let myself believe it until I had heard the words. Hearing them now caused my eyes to prickle with the threat of tears. Before I could stop it a single tear released and slid down my face.

Edward became instantly flustered, brushing his thumbs over my cheeks as a couple more happy tears slid over them. "Please don't cry. I-"

I was quick to cut him off, before he could apologize or say something stupid to ruin anything with his nerves and insecurity. "I'm not crying... oh God... Truly, I promise I'm not!"

"Then whats the matter?" His worried expression made my heart clench tightly, his eyes seemed to search my eyes, looking for more tears. But there were none.

"Oh Edward... please say it again!" He chuckled deeply, all worry that had marred his beautiful face melted away and leaned up to kiss me firmly on the lips. He pulled back just far enough to whisper his love once more. I kissed him back desperately trying to convey how much those three little words meant to me. I kissed down over his chin and along his jaw before I returned my love to him in his ear. "I love you too Edward... so much!"

He pulled me off him slowly and gently. I pouted as cool air started to slip between us, not wanting to part yet. "Let's get to your apartment before someone discovers us."

Oh right the stairwell. I nodded and stood, covering my breasts. Edward righted himself in his shorts before he tried to help pull my jeans and underwear back up my legs. He grumbled something about skin tight jeans being incredibly sexy but very inconvenient. I tried not to laugh but he was being too cute not to. Soon he grabbed his shirt and pulled it around me, buttoning it just enough to keep me covered. Once he was finished he placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

We retrieved my cami and purse before continuing up the stairs hand in hand. We'd only manged two and a half flights before we'd attacked each other. I wondered if things would always be this fun between us, or if it was just this way because it was just starting. I truly hoped that it would last for a long time to come, not only the fun but the love too. I couldn't see anyone else in my future but him.

My mind shifted to our families and I wondered what they would think when they found out about us. It wasn't that we were ashamed of each other, we just really didn't have anything to share yet. Besides, our mothers were friends so to keep from having to answer a million questions we'd decided not to tell anyone. Of course I broke that the other day. All of a sudden I needed to tell him.

"I told my mom about you." We said in unison and laughed. It seemed we'd both slipped a bit.

"When did you tell yours?" I asked.

"About a year ago, she's been dying to tell your mother for so long. But I threatened her with no more details if she did." I snorted at his answer.

Edward's mother, Esme, pestered him constantly about settling down. I knew this not only from him but because my own mother would tell me how hard Esme was trying. I had known that if they knew that we knew each other we would be pestered to death. Honestly, I was surprised they never did try to set us up together.

"How about you?" He squeezed my hand, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Oh, um, the other day when we were at the spa. She wanted to know why I didn't date and why I really wanted to move away. She wasn't taking 'I haven't been interested' or the 'I just want to keep my options open' excuses anymore. So I told her the truth." As I recalled that conversation it finally sunk in just how quiet she had been. She'd told me 'that's nice dear' and left it at that. I ran my fingers through my hair as we reached my apartment door. There was a little feeling in my gut that told me my mother probably already knew. "You know now that I'm not there they can hang out and chat freely. We'll never hear the end of it. There will be tons of questions."

"I know, but would that be so bad?" No it wouldn't be all bad. I pushed my key into the lock and pushed open the door to my apartment.

I shook my head letting him know that I didn't think it was. I let him enter my apartment first, I followed pushing the door closed behind me. I leaned against it and watched him closely. Gracie ran up to him and licked at his hand when he reached down to pet her. I wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

"You do realize though that soon... they'll be pestering us about getting married." He said as he turned back toward me and took a step in my direction, slowly closing the distance between us. Marriage was definitely something I hoped was close in my future. A year maybe. Soon after that, other demands would be made by our parents.

"Yes I know... and then they'll be talking about wanting grandbabies." I looked up into his beautiful green eyes once he was finally directly in front of me. He reached for me and lifted me up, placing a soft kiss to my lips as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"I can't hardly wait." He whispered as he carried me toward the couch. Quite frankly... neither could I.


	2. Snippet: Planning

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Stephenie **__**Meyer **__**owns **__**Twilight**__**. **__**I **__**merely **__**play **__**with **__**the **__**characters **__**for **__**my **__**own **__**enjoyment**__**, **__**and **__**hopefully **__**yours as well**__**.**_

Can't Hardly Wait

Snippets: Planning

* * *

Esme-

"So Esme, how have you been?" My dearest and long time friend Renee Swan asked as she sipped from her glass of red wine. She looked wonderful and relaxed. It had been quite a while since we'd been able to steal an afternoon and have lunch together.

I had met her in grade school having grown up in the same little sleepy town. I'd gone on to study interior design at the University of Washington, met and married my wonderful husband Carlisle. Renee had married Charlie Swan right out of high school and soon after had the first of three children. We'd tried our hardest to keep in touch over the years, even though our getting together was few and far between we were stronger for it.

"Oh you know, the usual things. Furnishing another office building this week, it's been dreadfully boring." I answered with a sigh letting myself relax and sip from my own wine.

"I thought you loved your job." She said eyeing me quizzically.

"Oh I do, its just I've been missing Edward and counting down the days until I can either fly down or he calls to arrange a visit." Edward was my only son, and the apple of my eye.

"What about Carlisle? Are things going alright with-"

"Renee, of course we're fine. I didn't mean to imply any different." I answered with a chuckle and she smiled. "He's just not my baby."

"I know just what you mean and I just can't imagine having one of my own gone so much. Isabella has been gone for the three days and I miss her dearly." She said with a sigh, fidgeting with her wine glass.

An image of Renee's middle child filled my mind. Isabella was just months younger than Edward. I remembered when they were first born that we dreamed of the two together, silly dreams of mothers. Since we lived in two different towns, three hours apart, and living such busy lives we'd only managed to get them together once. It was when they were seven when Renee gave birth to her youngest daughter Alice.

"Has she been off on vacation?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh yes, kind of. She's actually down in Texas helping with one of her college friends' wedding. She's due back in two days. How long has Edward been down there now?" She asked.

"Well since he graduated from High School, so going on five years now. So amazing that it's been that long."

Edward had received a small music scholarship and decided to use it at UCLA, he only managed to do one semester when he dropped out. He'd met some wonderful people who got him in working at Paramount doing sound creation and he'd been doing it ever since. As much as Carlisle and I had wished he would complete school we couldn't complain that he'd wasted the money or wasted his time. He was doing what he loved and it paid his bills. He swore he was happy and that was what really mattered to us.

Of course he was still single and didn't seem to care that I-he was getting older. No amount of my pushing had budged him. He absolutely refused to indulge me with even a few blind dates with some of my other friends' daughters. Silly, stubborn boy.

"He is a workaholic." I stated simply and sipped my own wine.

"So is Isabella, she really needed this vacation. I wish she would realize life isn't just about working. I want to see her settle down and be happy."

A thought popped into my mind and it was hard to shake. I just wasn't sure if Renee would be on board and it all depended on whether Isabella was unattached. If she wasn't then the dreams we once had when they were little may just pan out. Of course if we left it up to chance they may never meet. If we could just...

"Esme, I do believe that is a look I know well." She smirked and leaned closer to me over the table. "What is going on in that brilliant mind of yours? Please share!"

"Well... my dearest Renee, is Isabella seeing anyone right now?"

"Oh heaven's no! The girl is so single minded, no matter how much I beg her and try to set her up, she always weasels her way out it." Renee stopped for a beat and a wicked glint came to her eye. I loved how in some ways our minds were very much alike. "When is Edward due home again?"

"You know they'll never go for being set up or pushed together." I stated leaning forward on the table. "And they're geographically unavailable to each other."

"Ah, this is true. They've met once before-"

"They were barely just seven, I doubt they'd have the memory of that. So they'd be strangers, if they just happened to meet each other."

Renee sat back and thought quietly, twirling her wine glass while she looked far off. Her mind a million miles from where we sat over a cozy lunch in a bistro in a rainy Seattle. My own mind remembering that I could be booking Edward's flight for in two days, I was pretty sure if I called him later today saying I needed him to visit this weekend he'd gladly hop on the chance. Especially if it was already all taken care of for him.

"I happen to have Isabella's flight information. I mean maybe we could give 'chance' a little kick in the right direction?" Renee said offhandedly. Our eyes met and I was sure we'd finally figured out a sure fire way to not be directly responsible for a chance meeting.

"Do you think they'll hit it off?" I asked as Renee pulled her small agenda from her purse and flipped pages. She paused on a page then pulled out a pen and business card.

"Well a flight from Phoenix to Seattle should give two people who are forced to sit side by side at least a few moments to strike up a conversation." She was smiling as she jotted down the information from the page then slid it across the table to me.

I picked it up and smiled. This would be very doable.

"Renee, I do believe this could be a fun adventure." I said as I tucked the card into my own purse and picked my fork up off the table.

"I agree Esme, and I doubt they'll ever realize we had a hand in it." She too started to tuck into her lunch, looking fully satisfied with herself.

I could hardly wait to get back home so I could make the arrangements. It would be totally up to the two of them to open enough to talk to the person next to them on a plane but I had faith.


End file.
